Technical Field
The present application relates to the technical field of medical electronic devices, and more particularly to a remote exposure control device, a digital radiography system and an exposing method for the system.
Description of the Related Art
A remote exposure control device is a switch element for controlling an X-ray source in a digital radiography (DR) system and is frequently used.
An existing remote exposure control device only includes a mechanical two-stage pressing switch for controlling an X-ray source, which has monotonic functions and makes operations of a DR system complex.